


things you said too quietly

by park3rborn



Series: Things You Said (Kylux Short Fics) [2]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/F, Fem!Hux, Femslash, Humor, Kylux - Freeform, Misunderstandings, Not Beta Read, a date in kylo ren's room, fem!Kylo, fem!kylux, i just wanted to write femslash kylux and i am very tired, mitaka is mentioned for like 2 sentences btw, ren is PISSED hux looks good all the time, ren is petty, they go out on a date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 16:41:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6573931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/park3rborn/pseuds/park3rborn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hux and Ren go out on a date, and Ren is bad at flirting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	things you said too quietly

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of:
> 
> Han: you look pretty
> 
> Leia: what?
> 
> Han: i sAID YOU LOOK SHITTY GOODNIGHT LEIA

Kylo Ren had never seen General Hux with her hair down. It was always in a tight bun, no frizzy red hairs anywhere in sight. Hux was like a hair magician, and it pissed off Ren, whose hair was always messy and gross from helmet head. Sometimes she felt tempted to just... frizz... the top of Hux's head. Just enough that the baby hairs that Hux  _probably_ had would be visible, and Hux would look less perfect. 

Today, Hux and Ren had decided to go on a coffee date. It was just coffee because it made them not look like they were actually dating. They had an image to keep up amongst the rabble.

"Wow... you look great," Ren said quietly,  really, _really_ tempted to pull Hux in for a kiss. She had an incredible amount of willpower. Also, having her helmet on prevented most such outbursts.

 "What?" Hux looked over from the menu overhead.

"I said you were really late!" Ren blurted.

Hux made a "what the fuck" hand motion, eyes narrowing. "You said 5. It is 4:59."

"I--"

A very nervous looking man cleared his throat from behind the two, datapad gripped tightly in his hand. Ren grasped for a name... Mitosis... Michacha... something like that. 

"Mitaka, I'll take a coffee, black," Hux said. 

"Yes, General."

"Two," Ren said.

Mitaka made a half attempt to bow, and then practically ran behind the counter, quickly pouring off two black coffees into cups. The pair took their coffee and made their way into the officer housing wing. Ren preferred being in Hux's quarters to her own only because the bed was always made, and it pissed off Hux when she stripped off her layers of heavy clothes and tossed them haphazardly onto Hux's bed. Dropping her heavy helmet in the middle of one of Hux's perfectly fluffed pillows was the most satisfying. However, Hux instead led Ren to her own room. Her ears burned as she opened the door to her room, a pile of dirty workout clothes greeting them in the entrance. Papers and books were scattered in various places, least of all on the desk. Ren was old-fashioned in that way; she preferred physical copies of everything. Hux rolled her eyes at the mess, shoved some papers with faint diagrams to the foot of the bed, unmade, and sat down. Ren put her coffee on a stack of papers on her desk and went to begin the ten minute process of stripping down. First came off her shoes, then her helmet, placed on a built-in shelf by the door. 

"Ren, can I use your bathroom?" Hux asked from the bed, Ren occupied with unwrapping her more complex layers.

"Sure." Water ran and was shut off by the time Ren pulled off her pants, throwing them by the desk on the floor with her overshirt. Wearing black compression pants and a grey tank top, she turned back to the bed. Hux looked like she hadn't moved, but she had Ren's brush in hand and was running it through her now-wet ginger hair, already curling in the dry heat of the room. It was long, reaching past the curve of Hux's breasts, closer to her hips than her shoulders.

"You look--"

"Shitty, I know."

"I was going to say something else, but since you said it, you look like shit."

Hux sipped her coffee. "You are a terrible girlfriend." Ren gave a wry smile and sat down next to Hux, their combined weight shifting papers. She sniffed. 

"Why do you smell like hair crap?"

"It's hairspray. It was flaking, so I just washed it out. That's what people who don't want helmet hair do, Ren." 

"Whatever." Ren flushed as she snatched her brush from Hux to try to fix her hair.

"And you wanted to see my hair."

Ren did her best to seem surprised.

"You're not that good at keeping your thoughts about me to yourself."

"It's nicer in person," Ren mumbled, running her fingers across Hux's scalp. 

"What was that, Ren?" Hux looked smug under half-lidded eyes.

"I said you're insolent!" 

 Hux kissed Ren's cheek, "You would know."

 

 


End file.
